


而那些已逝的

by Futanali



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futanali/pseuds/Futanali
Summary: 正义领主世界线。Kal-El选择了一条也许并不是那么正确的路，而Bruce选择了沉默。





	

什么东西落地的声音在空旷寂静的蝙蝠洞里回响。  
在巨大的屏幕前工作的灰色身影并未停下敲击键盘的手指，“我没叫你来，超人。”  
“真冷漠啊，我们已经很多天没见了吧。”说话的对象毫无歉疚地直起身向背对着他的黑暗骑士走来。“明明上一次又打断了我和路易斯共进晚餐的时光？”  
坐在办公椅上的黑暗骑士在白色领主的手将要碰触到他高过头顶的椅背时猛地转过来。哦，视线高度上的差别并没有让他周身发出的威压感减分。  
当然了，他可是蝙蝠侠。  
超人露出一个并不算温暖的微笑，俯下上身把脸凑向灰色骑士的，两手握住了骑士搭在椅侧扶手的手臂。  
“从什么时候起你似乎开始对我怀抱敌意了呢。”他垂下眼睑望着对方面罩下露出的那一小片肌肤，自语般低喃。  
“你想做什么，超人。”  
下一刻灰衣骑士的双手便被抓着手腕交叉举过头顶，与此同时他感到了腰带被卸下。  
“我刚刚已经说过了啊，或许我是来与你讨论一下我与路易斯的约会每次都会被某个控制狂打断的个中原因？”  
金属碰撞的声音。布鲁斯看着那条永远会在身陷危机时救自己一命的万能腰带这回成为了束缚自己双手的镣铐。  
他微微闭了闭白色目镜下的双眼。  
这一回等着他的会是什么呢。  
“我们都知道你是蝙蝠侠，你擅长把任何事做得叫人挑不出把柄。”白披风的家伙这样说着，伸手拂过布鲁斯的下巴摘下了他的面罩，“即使那件事完全的出于私心。”  
“我没有出于私心——”这话尾音未落布鲁斯便被卡尔捏住了下巴，这个打断让那句简单的陈述似乎变得狼狈急切了许多。  
“不要那么急着辩解啊，不来听听我的猜想吗？”卡尔轻吻着布鲁斯的鼻翼，“比如，我们的蝙蝠侠其实是个善妒的讨厌鬼？”  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯躲开超人的嘴唇警告意味地喊道。尽管他不太指望这种境况下它还能凑效。  
被拒绝的人间之神出乎意料没再纠缠下去，“不希望我来吻你吗？”他几乎是有些温柔地问道，然后直起身，双脚飘离地面直到他的膝盖曲起抵住了布鲁斯头两侧的椅背。  
意味不能再明显的，“那么来吻我吧。”  
布鲁斯没有动作。氪星之子再一次开口：“你别无选择不是吗。”  
  
布鲁斯不想去思考自己的处境，此刻他正吸吮着超人超级尺寸的老二，仅仅是龟头似乎就已经霸占了他的整个口腔。超人的一手插在他的发丝之间就好像在抚摸着一个宠物或者类似的什么。  
“呜嗯……”来不及咽下的口水混着前液顺着嘴角淌落到灰色的制服上，布鲁斯艰难地活动着舌头取悦他嘴中那条坚硬灼热的老二，偶尔用牙齿细细碾过。这可伤不了钢铁之躯，他知道，又或者只会让他更加兴奋。  
“我有没有说过你的眼睛很美，布鲁斯？”卡尔在这个高度玩味地俯视着下方男人恨意与妥协掺半的脸，显然黑暗骑士不会允许自己也并不擅长表露出无助这样的情绪。“当然了，今天我才知道你还有张好嘴。不考虑动一动吗？”  
于是他只好在这个拘束的动作里吞吐起嘴中这个玩意儿。外星人发出一声舒服的叹息，埋在布鲁斯发间的那只手微微抓住他的黑发几不可见地挺动着胯部，而布鲁斯因此感到多少有些毛骨悚然。说句不性感的，蝙蝠侠对于一个悬浮着的，兴奋的氪星人能不能会不会捅穿一个普通人的喉头这一点可完全放不下心。  
但他还是在每一次挺动中把超人的老二更深地顶进他的喉咙，双肘抵着超人的腹部以支撑头部的动作。这并不代表他兴奋起来了或者真的想要满足超人，只是因为超人向来不好应付，他的老二理应也是如此，仅此而已。布鲁斯在吞吐间想着。  
“咳嗯——”直到有一次他把卡尔的阴茎吞得尤其深了，禁不住这样的刺激不得已吐出了嘴中的老二，脸偏在一侧靠着那柱身不住地咳。  
“你这家伙，”超人说着，用拇指拭去了布鲁斯发红的眼眶不住流出的生理性泪水，他遏制住心中降下高度去亲吻这双眼睛的冲动，继续把拇指探入人类舌头微伸急促呼吸着的嘴。“也有不是那么样样完美而且样样精通的时候嘛。”  
布鲁斯在稍微平复下来后甩头脱离了他的手掌：“多嘴。”  
然后再度用双唇和舌头去亲吻去舔舐他的阴茎。  
尽管明知他绝非心甘情愿这么做，但还是可爱得叫人欲罢不能。  
待布鲁斯再一次试探着把他的龟头含进嘴中后，超人再一次发言：“你知道的。那个名字，我已经不再用它了。”  
他说的是克拉克。布鲁斯没有停顿。  
“人类的身份，我已经舍弃了。”白衣的超人说。  
啰里啰嗦。他到底要昭告天下多少次他已经不是克拉克·肯特了啊？连这种时候都不闭嘴？  
布鲁斯厌烦地用力吸吮了一下超人的老二，粘膜相贴处发出了淫秽的啧啧水声，卓有成效地让超人闭上了嘴。  
又一个深喉后超人低吼着射了出来，带着些许腥味的发烫液体射进了布鲁斯的口腔，激得他感到头脑一阵发晕。他呻吟着松开发麻的下巴想离开对方的老二，却被超人力道不重地扶住了后脑。  
“全部咽下去，布鲁斯。”这似乎并不是一道命令，可是卡尔的声音如此不容拒绝。。  
“呃嗯……咕，呵啊……”他还是照做了。眼中的生理性泪水遮挡住了视线，他的世界仿佛只剩下了混沌以及口中源源不断的灼热粘稠的感觉。  
谁不知道呢。他的克拉克已经不会回来了。  
不，那个克拉克甚至还没有来得及成为他的。  
领主总算大发慈悲地，从布鲁斯的口中抽出了他依旧坚硬灼热的阴茎。到这里就结束了吧，布鲁斯侥幸地想着。超人是为了惩罚布鲁斯打扰到他的约会而来，可不会这样简单地就想干一个男人的屁股了吧？  
毕竟即使背弃了那么多原本的原则，童子军依旧是那个童子军。  
而氪星之子降落下来到了人类的高度，把脸凑近舔去刚刚从布鲁斯嘴角掉下来的精液与唾液的混合物，吻上了布鲁斯的双唇。  
“我不是说了吗，要一滴不剩的咽下去。”  
而骑士今夜第一次感到了真正的慌乱无措。“克拉克，别——”  
多可笑。连口活都做了反倒开始在意接吻这种问题了？你多大了啊？骑士这样唾骂着自己。  
可是，别吻我。你用这张嘴去亲吻路易斯或者戴安娜或者随便的谁……别吻我。别用你那该死的牙来咬我的嘴唇，别拿你的舌头来舔我的牙龈我的上颚翻搅我的整个口腔，别逼迫我咽下你的口水，别让我因为你的嘴发出这些该死的声音。  
“嗯……唔，别……”  
你已经不是……我曾经幻想着终有一日去亲吻，只是一个吻就好的那个克拉克了。  
我曾幻想在我生命的最后一刻向你乞求一个吻，在我们共同守护着的世界里。在那个世界里，我胆敢设想，我们一生都是最佳拍档。你会与路易斯或者哪个金发碧眼的姑娘结婚，或许还会有个孩子。  
而在你最后吻我前我会告诉你我爱你。  
我竟然胆敢那么想。  
“说了多少次啊，不要再用‘克拉克’这个名字了。”超人结束这个吻后所说的话把布鲁斯拉回了现实，而那个毫无察觉的家伙还在亲吻着他的嘴角和双唇。  
“虽然老实讲我喜欢你叫我这个名字时的声音……真温柔啊。”好整以暇的声音在舔到一滴咸涩的液体时有了些微的停顿，“怎么哭了？”  
该死。  
闭嘴。  
那不是泪水。  
蝙蝠侠绝不会哭。  
“沉默。又是这一套。从那时起你这张刻薄的嘴怎么就连那些冷嘲热讽都省了呢？”  
他知道是为什么。该死，他当然知道。他一直都明白得很。  
作为对他顽固沉默的回应超人猛地抓住布鲁斯的两膝分开搁在了黑色椅子的扶手上，然后毫不留情地撕开了他双腿间的布料。  
“超人——！！”  
“也许我们该试试你下面的这张嘴，我敢打包票它绝对要诚实可爱的多。”  
“我看得很清楚。布鲁斯你啊，只会被那些亡故了的、逝去了的事物占据心神。死去的父母、Jason、Flash……每一回都是一样的不是么？”  
说罢卡尔后知后觉般低下头，“嗬……”超人轻笑着用手指弹了下布鲁斯已经抬头的性器，“已经这么硬了？我怎么就没有察觉呢？”  
咬紧牙关的布鲁斯只是发出了“嘶——”的声音。尽管超人正用他那双能举起星球的手指轻巧地揉弄着他的前端。  
“差点忘了这个。”不一会儿超人又一次居高临下地说道，扭身在操作台上敲击几下，布鲁斯在蝙蝠电脑巨大的拼接屏幕上看到了屏幕上方的摄像头所映出的他自己。  
一个双手被拉过头顶绑缚着的蝙蝠侠，双眼迷蒙，面颊潮红，大腿像个婊子一样大张着架在黑色革制椅子的扶手上，被大片撕扯开的部分让私处一览无余。  
然后他看见屏幕中的超人跪下把脸埋在他的腿间。  
“哎，我们还没说完呢。”外星人的气息若无其事地拍打在布鲁斯大腿内侧的皮肤上，引起他一阵战栗。“谁都能看出你并不赞成我们后来的那些做法，你还固守着卢瑟死前联盟的那一套毫无用处的原则。你会向我们妥协的唯一原因就是Flash的死，仅仅如此罢了。至今你还想着能让我们回到原点。”  
与话语不匹配地，卡尔在布鲁斯的阴茎上留下轻柔一吻，顺着柱身舔舐向下，唇舌在睾丸和会阴之间迟缓地逡巡。  
“已经回不去了啊，布鲁斯。你有没有想过，所谓的不杀，只不过是出于你对身边之物将被改变这样的事的恐惧罢了？布鲁斯的目光总是追随着那些已经离你而去了的东西……”超人宽大的手掌安抚着在他舔吻下不住颤抖的身躯，“……从不真的在乎身边任何的事。”  
某些层面上，该死，他说得一点错也没有。  
“但是你的这一点也同样惹人喜爱。”  
可是说到底以为这点伎俩就能打击到他的话也太蠢了。  
他是蝙蝠侠啊，布鲁斯看着面前的画面中那个颤抖着的男人想。他可以一言不发地承受任何事，肉体和精神方面都是。况乎这几句不痛不痒的嘴炮还有这连暴力都谈论不上的侵犯。  
他确实总在追寻些无可挽回的东西。他想。克拉克要算是其中一样。  
卡尔的舌头最终还是压在了他后穴的那圈肉上。此时再去压制叹息和呻吟似乎已经变得没有意义了。布鲁斯能感受到对方灵巧的舌头有条不紊地在括约肌上动作，诱惑那圈软肉适应这温暖湿润酥麻的触感。然后一探而入。  
“啊……”被侵犯的窄处传来了淫糜的水声，不需要呼吸的氪星人的鼻息喷洒在他的腿间。“不！”布鲁斯听见自己喊道。不该是这个，他没想到自己会受不了这个。血肉模糊、鼻青脸肿的单纯的侵犯也比这要好上太多了。  
“宝贝，不要着急。你知道接下来要做些什么吧？”超人竟然抽出了舌头这样耐心地解释，然后再次吸吮舔弄起布鲁斯的后穴来。  
漫长的准备时间后卡尔终于直起身，抓起布鲁斯搭在椅子外两侧的脚踝拉过自己的肩膀，阳物在对方的穴外摩擦几下，便扶着身下人的胯部缓缓挺入。  
“嗯啊啊！！”从未被开凿过的地方被撑开的痛感占据了布鲁斯的大部分感官，整个人靠在椅背中瑟缩成了一团。  
“还是好紧啊。”克拉克的声音说。“你知道我不忍心看你受伤，每一次。”  
所以我要感恩于领主大人的垂怜吗？如果布鲁斯还有余地撂下他一贯嘲讽的语调的话，他一定会这么说。  
可是他那大口喘息了许久的嘴中现在被两根氪星手指霸占着。它们在他口中配合下身那根阳物模仿着抽插的动作，让他感觉仿佛从里到外都被毫无保留地侵犯着，连吞咽口水都变得十分艰难。超人的老二在他的肠道里没有方向地横冲直撞，由一开始的并不多深一下一下向内部凿去。  
“布鲁斯……”外星人呼唤着他的名字。  
“布鲁斯。”一遍又一遍。  
“……克拉克。”于是他回应。“哈啊……克……拉克。”  
超人没再去否认这个称呼。他维持着交合的节奏倾身亲吻布鲁斯已经一塌糊涂的嘴，然后是面颊，眼睛，紧皱的眉头。他脸上的表情几乎可以称作……悲伤。  
“我和你不一样啊，布鲁斯。”超人粗重的喘息间夹着这样一句。不知道他指的到底是什么。显然超人与蝙蝠侠本就不应该是一样的，无论观念、做法还是生存方式。  
超人把脸搁在布鲁斯的颈间，尽管下身依旧在凶狠地在布鲁斯的身体里穿刺，布鲁斯却觉得他如同在抽泣一般。  
这改变不了什么。在肢体纠缠，水声和喘息交织的混乱交合中骑士了然到。除了两人之间多了一层通奸对象般的关系以外，这个夜晚在蝙蝠洞发生的事造不成任何好的意义上或者坏的意义上的影响。  
超人维持着插入的姿势把布鲁斯抱离了座椅放在地上，让布鲁斯维持着双膝跪地整个上半身倚靠着他的姿势从背后挺入。他亲吻着布鲁斯的后颈，一手抚慰着对方颤抖抽动的性器，一手则撕开了对方胸前的制服去揉捏他的双乳。  
“嗯啊啊啊！！克拉克！！”布鲁斯在这些刺激下很快便到达了顶点，肠壁的猛然收缩也让卡尔浑身一震。又是几个抽插以后，卡尔把滚烫的精液喷射进布鲁斯的肠道。  
“我的老天……我的老天啊，克拉……”布鲁斯在高潮的余韵中呻吟着，因为体内粘稠发烫的刺激而不自觉向卡尔贴近。超人顺势抬起对方的脸以亲吻他。  
“我没办法想象再因为自己的失误而失去你……失去我爱的人中任何一个。”卡尔的声音几乎泫然欲泣，“而我思考过许多次了，所谓的人道似乎无法保证这一点……你爱我吗，布鲁斯？你爱我吗？”  
回应他的是长久的沉默。  
超人最终放弃。“算了，现在不说也可以的。或者，此后都不说也没有什么。”  
简单的清洁过后卡尔把布鲁斯放在蝙蝠洞里供暂时休息用而搭设的床上。  
“我祈祷今后不会有一个契机让你最终与我们为敌。”白色披风的超人在他耳边低声说道，然后头也不回地离开。  
是啊，他们是世界最佳拍档。他知道他在等待的只是一个时机。  
布鲁斯抬起右手看着手腕上那道淤青。那只手最后落在脸上挡住了由岩壁顶端散射而来的冷白色灯光。  
我曾幻想过我生命的最后一刻……  
我们是世界最佳拍档，我知道无论我死在何时何地你都一定会赶来。  
那个你会吻我吧，克拉克？

**Author's Note:**

> 把这篇文搬了上来。当初写得十分肾疼，现在看来也有一些幼稚之处。  
> 下回我会努力的！


End file.
